lucky siblings
by greenJade-hime
Summary: simpler: mikan had lots of crush but she only neede 1. she is so lucky that all her sisters include sumire and hotaru, help her out.


**Petal: this is my first fan fiction!**

**Mikan : this is about my life.**

**Petal: I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Mikan: welcome to my life. And please review.**

_**6 confession in 1 day: chapter one!**_

Mikan: ta- tadaima

Mikan enter the house with sad expression.

All her siblings: mikan-chan!

All her siblings greet her happily but when they saw her face was deeply sad expression, they all shock a bit.

Misaki: eh! Mikan-chan, why are you so sad?

Hotaru: this is your 2nd time.

Anna and Nonoko: what happen?

Mikan: betsuni.

Sumire: let's go to your room, you can tell us everything what had happen, okay?

Mikan: one-chan!

Mikan quickly hug sumire. And sumire hug her back.

Sumire: let's go one-chan.

Sumire invite them all.

Inside mikan room.

Mikan sat down at her bed, sumire beside her, patting her back. The others sitting on the floor.

Sumire: do you want to spill it all to your one-chan? (Giving warm smile)

Mikan: betsuni.

From her expression, hotaru can tell that she had a love problem.

Hotaru: it's about love, right, mikan-chan?

They all saw that she is nodding

Misaki: just tell us all about it

Anna and Nonoko: yeah, maybe we can help.

Mikan star to telling her story.

Mikan: it was like this:

Flashback:

_I was walking with my best friend, Luna-chan. We were heading to the cafeteria. Then my close classmate blocking our way._

_Mikan: kokoro-kun, can you move?_

_Luna: we're both hungry already._

_Kokoro: sakura-san, can I talk to you?_

_Mikan: Luna-chan, can you wait for me at the cafeteria?_

_Luna: hai, don't be too long._

_Mikan: hai, hai, arigatou!_

_Luna walks alone to the cafeteria._

_Kokoro: sakura-san… (Using his serious tone)_

_Mikan: eh?_

_Kokoro: is that okay if I say…. _

_Mikan: say what, kokoro-kun?_

_Kokoro: (his bang cover his eyes) suki yo, sakura-san_

_Mikan: k-kokoro-kun?_

_Kokoro: it's true; I've been keeping this feeling since we were in 5__th__ grade._

_Mikan: gomenasai, kokoro-kun, I cannot accept your love. Because we were best friend._

_With the last word, mikan run away with tears flowing down her pink cheeks, not to the cafeteria but at the rooftop, where she always feels calm all the time. (__ABC - thought__)_

_Mikan: __I can't believe it, I thought that kokoro-kun is my best friend, instead, now we ruin our relationship.__ I can't believe you any more, kokoro-kun!!!!_

_Mikan didn't realize that a boy is coming toward her._

_A boy: mikan-chan, why are you crying?_

_Mikan look at her back. It was tsubasa._

_Mikan: eh, tsubasa-kun, what are you doing here?_

_Tsubasa: just looking at the sky and thinking of something._

_Mikan: (wipe her tears) ano, betsuni._

_Tsubasa: is that so? _

_Mikan: um. (Nod)_

_Tsubasa: mikan-chan, do you know when we first met?_

_Mikan: yeah, nande?_

_Tsubasa: since that day end, I start thinking about a girl._

_Mikan: really: who is it? Tell me; tell me, tsubasa-kun (her tone changing to happy mode)_

_Tsubasa:__ she really doesn't get it. __It was you mikan-chan._

_Mikan: heh?!_

_Tsubasa was falling for you, mik—_

_Mikan: don't you dare to call me mikan-chan again! __I can't believe this, I'm losing another friend. _

_Mikan tears come back, she quickly runs away to the cafeteria._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

_Luna: mikan-chan, daijoubu desu ka?_

_Mikan: Luna-chan, I'm losing my 2 best friends. _

_Luna: its okay, you still have me, right?_

_Mikan: you're right. (Wipe off her tears). I still have my bestest friend._

_Luna: now, clear your mind and star to eat._

_Mikan: hai!_

_Luna and mikan: itadakimasu!!_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

_At painting class, she was partnered with Nogi ruka._

_The student is told to write any word they have learnt at their Malay language class._

_Mikan try to concentrate but can't because she always kept thinking about losing her 2 close friend._

_Ruka: mikan-chan, Oi, mikan-chan._

_Ruka wave his hand in front mikan face so mikan snap to the reality. _

_Mikan: gomen, ruka-pyon_

_Ruka: it's okay, here, mikan-chan, I make this for you. (Gave the painting)_

_Mikan: what's this?_

_Ruka think we did learn about this word in Malay language class._

_Mikan: eh? (Looked at the painting). _

_It says:_

'_Saya mencintaimu mu, mikan.'_

_Mikan: I-I don't understand._

_Ruka: it says that –_

_Mikan: I understand what it means but do you confess to me?_

_Ruka: because I'm sick of hiding my feeling toward you._

_Mikan: y-you h-has feeling toward me?_

_Ruka: um. (Nod)_

_Mikan:__ oh no! I'm losing more friends. Kami-sama must hate me._

_With her thought, she needs the teacher permission to go to the rest room because she had a headache._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

_At the dangerous ability type:_

_(Let just fast forward)_

_Youchi confess to her_

_At the music class:_

_Yuu confess to her_

_(Couldn't her day be worse???)_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

_At the gate (school end)_

_Luna: JA ne! Mikan-chan, careful on the road._

_Luna wave at her when she is about to enter her car. Mikan, who walk her feet to her home wave at her back. She wasn't concentrate on the road. Then a car almost got her._

_Honk honk_

_Mikan: huh? (Look back) KYYYYAAAAA!!!! _

_Then in just a flash of light, she was standing in front of her house._

_Mikan: huh? __I thought I was going to be hit, what happen back then?_

_A boy: you should be more careful, neighbor._

_Mikan: heh? (Look at her right) arigatou, Hyuuga-sama. (bow)_

_A boy: hn. (walk away)_

_Then her phone ringing, it was kokoro. She doesn't know whether to answer or not. It make her remembered all the confession she had just in one day. She take out the battery. Then her tears flow slowly. _

End of flashback.

Misaki: so that your problem?

Mikan: um (nod).

Sumire: maybe you should talk to them.

Mikan: talk about what?

Hotaru: your real feeling.

Anna: yeah, you tell them that you only wanted to be friends.

Nonoko: and if you do that, you don't ruin your friendship.

Mikan: are you sure?

Mikan look at every of her sister faces, one by one. They all nodded.

Misaki: we sure are the most luckiest sisters in the whole wide world.

Mikan: why is that?

Misaki: I just got new part time job, as a chef in the big restaurant.

Mikan: sweet

Hotaru: my position get rise up into assistant manager.

Mikan: great

Sumire: I was hired to be a painter

Mikan: sugoi

Anna: I'm stay home..

Mikan: tee hee hee

Nonoko: I was hired to become japan scientist.

Mikan: nice

Sumire: and I become … successful fashion designer

Mikan: wow

All her siblings: and the most luckiest of all is ….. you, mikan –chan

Mikan: me?

Misaki: hai!

Hotaru: you are smart

Anna: beautiful

Nonoko: funny

Sumire: and lastly… you are caring.

Then the siblings go for group hug and keep telling different kind of stories. After that they having their dinner. It was about 8.30 pm she go to her balcony and playing her keyboard, the song fur elise. She didn't realize that someone is watching over her.

**To be continued**


End file.
